walking dead rewrite (oc self)
by dwarfking1999
Summary: Jason get inserted into the walking dead
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is dwarfking1999 doing a rewrite of the walking dead story

Jason wakes up and sees his room. Jason notices that some things in his room have changed. Jason notice that things are missed placed and things are missing.

Jason then looks at himself and realist that he somehow got back into his younger body. Jason says "what the fuck" .Jason looks at his body and realist his is about 11 years old. Jason did math in his head and realist he is 10 years younger.

Jason looked the calendar and then saw that the year is thought that was weird because he should not be 11 in then heard a voice saying "Jason come downstairs". Jason decided to go downstairs to find out the fuck is going on.

Jason saw a man with a fancy suit sitting in a chair. Jason then said "who are you"? The man in the suit said "hello my name is tom".

Jason said "Tom why the fuck are you doing in my house"? Tom replied back by saying" I am here to explain some things to you". Jason said "like what things"

Tom replied back "we gods are bored so we pick people like you to be self inserts to keep us happy". Jason said "So it likes a fucked up version of TV".

Tom said "pretty much". Jason said "is that all". Tom replied back by saying" I will give you two boons of my pick before I leave". Jason said "what boons are you giving me ".

Tom replied back in an excited tone "The first one is you will have time to train yourself ,three years to be exact without people bothering you and the second one is you will learn stuff easier" .

Then tom said back to the wall saying "Hello viewers today we are starting season 54 of the outbreak self insert show". Jason said "who the fuck are talking to"?

Tom replied back by saying "oh shit he not suppose to hear that part ".Tom then said "Bye Jason time for me to go before I get into more shit". Tom vanishes right in front of Jason.

Jason then says to himself I better start training. Jason then notices that there is no outside and it just a void.

(Training montage/ three years later)

Jason woke up in his bed with a note saying "show start now's and good luck you're going to need it." Jason then looks at his body and notices that he is still say to himself "Why the fuck to I have to be eleven".


	2. Chapter 2

Exact training to sum it up

Black belt in most martial arts

Knife throwing skills

Survival skills

Now onto the fan fiction

Jason looked around his room and said to him "thank goodness there is no void outside". Jason then heard his Mom call him downstairs. Mom said "Jason you have to go to school today". Dad said "watch out Jason makes sure you wash your hands there is a flu going around".

Mom then noticed that dad has a bite mark on his arm. Mom said" Hey honey we need to get you do the hospital". Dad and mom debate going to the hospital. Jason then says "Mom are you taking me to school today"?

Mom replied back by saying "sorry Jason looks like you're going to have to walk to school today". Dad said "me and your mother are going to the hospital".

Jason then noticed the bite mark on dad arm and decided to keep quiet about it. Dad then said" bye Jason". Jason replied back by saying "bye dad".

Jason then thought "I wonder what kind of outbreak it going on". Then Mom and Dad left the house in a hurry.

Jason then searched the house. Jason found 3 days worth of food and water. Jason then decided to grabs all the empty containers and fills them with tap water.

Jason counted that he gained another two days worth of tap water. Jason then hid everything that is valuable in his room under a massive pile of toys.

Jason then checked the news and found that the outbreak has something to do with crazy people who can only get killed by getting shot in the head.

Jason then said to himself "shit it is a zombie outbreak". Jason was shocked how no one is calling out zombie outbreak".

Jason then searched up the term zombie. Jason then found out he is in an alternate place where zombies do not exist.

Jason then decided to go to school to get the supplies they have there. Jason grabbed as much money as he could about $500 dollars America.

Then Jason left in a hurry to go to school.


End file.
